Knights of Tomorrow
by JetravenEx
Summary: In a future where there is war between men and machine, several AI's work together to try to make some semblance of a difference. After a sudden turn of events, they find themselves thrown back in time to when one man and one machine worked together to make a difference. But they quickly realize that the past isn't quite as wonderful as its remembered to be.
1. Man vs machine

A/N well, okay I know you guys wanted an update, but my bff (who I sometimes use as my beta-reader) looked over my first chapter and she says 'it's a really detached intro Jet.' and so I was all like "Oh fudge!" Thus I worked my butt off and revised this chapter...only...it sort of went from being one to two... Oops.

jetravenex: I feel much better with this version though its a bit more gory. Micheal and kitt aren't mentioned..yet but I promise as soon as I've reedited my other chapters I will start upadatng (and by reediting I mean proofreading them til I'm satisfied)

Anyways as you all know I do not own Knight Rider. I am envious of the person who does because they have to be a genius XD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

On the outskirts of a city that lay close to the edge of enemy territory, two kids, a brother and sister were happily playing catch in the backyard behind their apartment. Their mother watched them from a window above, smiling slightly and cradling the baby she held to her chest, cooing softly to it. She walked away from the window walking past the kitchen counter as she did, She reached down and retrieved a bottle that had been sitting there. Carefully she brought it up to the baby's face.

The little baby made soft baby noises before its mother gently put the bottle into its mouth and the baby began to drink.

The mother smiled softly at the baby, she carried it over to the balcony where she settled down into the rocking chair that was there still holding the baby. She cast another glance to make sure her kids were playing nice before she closed her eyes in bliss.

Suddenly running footsteps down below drew her attention. She got up and looked towards the street that ran beside her apartment.

A lone man was running, constantly glancing back as if he expected enemies to leap out and attack him from behind.

"The AI's are coming!" he screamed, causing the woman's blood to run cold. The man began to wave his arms wildly as he ran shouting at the top of his lungs. "They're coming! They're coming to kill us al-" he was silenced by a rain of bullets tearing through his body and he fell to the ground blood pooling beneath him.

The woman's eyes widened in horror, the two children looked towards the dead man with wide eyes.

"Children!" They looked up to see their mother waving her arms frantically. Not understanding the danger they looked at each other and then at their mother eyes round. "Get up here quickly!" The children hesitated for a moment, and in that second of hesitation a silver drone broke through the fence that blocked the backyard from the alleyway behind it. The kids dropped the ball and stared at the intruder not sure of what it was. It stood there for a moment and then it lifted its weapon and began to fire at the kids. Their mother shrieked as her kids screamed before they crumpled to the ground, the grass turning crimson where they lay. The woman dropped to her knees her hand clutching at the balcony railing tears streamed down her face as she wailed for the lives of her children.

The drone lowered its weapon and turned towards the direction of the street. It began to walk towards the fence that barricaded the little yard from the street. It walked right through it leaving a drone sized hole in the fence. It stepped onto the street and turned towards the city and proceeded down the street. It did not bother to step over the corpse; instead it simply walked over it, causing the woman to cringe at the sound of the man's bones crunching underneath the drone's metal feet. Then it stepped on the man's skull which cracked open and brains spilled out from the broken cranium. The woman opened her mouth in a soundless scream, she closed her eyes and grasped the wood that made up the railing pressing her face into the wood praying to whatever deity there was for mercy and for it to all be over.

* * *

><p>In the AI's territory near the unofficial border between the King's Territory and the Human's territory. An army of drones were gathered along with some AI's. The drones had been programmed with one function, kill all humans, and wipe out every remnant of their existence off the face of the land.<p>

Slowly a large robot rose and approached the front of the army. He was mostly silver but he had black plating on his shoulder's, thighs, feet and his upper chest. He lifted his head, amber colored optics glowing with malice.

"The time has come my brethren!" He bellowed the army shouted in agreement. "The humans think they can fool us with their fake distress signal! We will soon show them. We will take the land and rid it of the stench of humanity, first the west, then the middle and finally this country will be purged of this disease called humanity!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. His faceplates shifted into a smirk. The drones had simple brains, for the smarter and more self aware AIs were better suited for leading, but the drones had their uses, they obeyed commands and were easily replaced. "Now come my brethren, For, I, The General! Shall lead us all to victory. For the glory of the KING!" he shouted raising his fist to the sky the drones roared their agreement. "Now go my brothers," he shouted over the drones. He pointed towards the city. "Burn it to the ground!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile another general was rallying her troops for battle. General Marian Hart of the humanamerican army stood at the front of her soldiers, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Alright men, this is it!" She shouted the men in ranks stiffened trying to stand straighter in attention. "Today is the day, we remind our wayward creations just who there creators are!"

The men and women shouted in agreement.

"Yeah, we'll tear them apart, chip by chip!" one of the soldiers shouted over the rest.

General Hart held up her hand and the men fell silent. "We have lured our enemy here with the use of our fake distress signal. Most of the people were evacuated, but we were unable to get the people on the side that was closest to the border out unfortunately." The soldiers bowed their heads, to honor the poor probably slaughtered innocents. However one soldier clenched his teeth at the statement knowing full well that they'd sacrificed innocents for their own gain.

"But I want you not to enter battle with heavy hearts, but rather fight hard to avenge the poor innocent blood that has been shed." A roar met her words. "We created these monsters and now it has come to us to show them that we can just as soon remove them from this world!"

"Now go, and may God be with you all!" She shouted. The soldiers let out a loud war cry before they raced into the city; others drove in on jeeps that carried mounted machine guns, others with trucks holding explosives.

She watched them go with her heart heavy, because she knew that many of those loyal soldiers, she would never see again.

* * *

><p>All too soon the once peaceful city erupted into mass chaos. The two armies met and they clashed with everything they had. The AI's began to use their flamethrowers to torch buildings to both slow down the humans, and destroy the city as well. The human soldiers retaliated by hiding in buildings and raining down bombs upon the drones and a few AI's that had been sent into battle.<p>

Then an explosion went off from above. And with a loud crack a skyscraper that had once stood proudly in the center of the city snapped and was felled like a giant tree. The combatants at its foot froze and stared up in shock. Screams of terror ripped from their throats and squeaks and beeps from the drones before the building came crashing down upon them taking their lives away upon impact.

One soldier however had just managed to scramble away from the falling building and was laying on the ground. He went up on all fours with his palms pressing flat on the ground, pressing his lips against the ground before looking up at the cloudy sky and mentally thanking the Gods for letting him survive.

However, the prayer was cut off when a soft thud and then a chrome foot stomped down on the ground in front of his face. The soldier stiffened and slowly looked up to see the blank screen that was the drone's face. Slowly data scrolled over its screen as it gazed down at him.

"Human." It droned lifting its weapon that was attached to its arm. "Prepare for termination."

The man's eyes widened and he struggled to push himself to his feet, his hands groping for his weapon in its holster. Then a loud report came from the drone's weapon and the body crumpled to the ground, eyes sightlessly staring towards the drone. The drone scanned the body for a moment before it stepped back and turned to proceed after its comrades. When a human battle cry rang from behind, and the drone turned just as fire rained down on it and the drone joined its human adversary on the ground, oil and other fluids leaking from the bullet holes that covered its body mixing with the blood of the human.

Its comrades turned to see another group of humans charge shouting in defiance their weapons raised for combat. The drones lifted their weapons and returned fire.

The year is 2040, the war between man and machine has been going on for 2 years and has shown little to no sign of stopping. Already the majority of the west coast has fallen to the AI's and the AI dictator known simply as "The King" has taken over and rules the west with an iron fist. Slowly like a plague he and his AI's have begun to lay waste to human cities and have been spreading like a plague, inching closer and closer to the Midwest and then the East afterwards.

On the human side they are lead by President Tyler Hope. He has been struggling with the problem of the AI's since he came into office. He has yet to find a solution and despite his best efforts the war has continued to march on through 2 years and has shown little to no sign of stopping.

* * *

><p>Farther away from the chaos that had consumed the city, three vehicles were sitting side by side on a hill on the outskirts of the city, at the foot of the hill a train sat on the rails its top headlight slicing through the night. While a helicopter and plane circled overhead.<p>

"So…You're telling us to go in there?" The vehicle, a green mini-van, silver lettering on its trunk identified it as a Chrysler Town & Country spoke up.

"That's what he said, unless you've got cheese in your processors." Was the icy reply from the circling plane above.

"I highly doubt there's human dairy product in my processors…there's really no way it _can_ get in there." The mini-van replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, like chillax Typhoon!" The vehicle that was on the other side of the hill was a navy blue corvette. "He was just asking to make sure."

"Well, anyone who had half a processor would know better than to question the boss's orders!" The plane replied, her turbines whining loudly in agitation as she pushed harder on them.

The helicopter paused in its circling to hover beside the minivan; he flashed his spotlights in sympathy before he said. "I hate to say it Speedy, but Typhoon's right the boss knows what he's doing."

"Pfft!" The train snorted loudly as a loud boom erupting from the city reached their audio receptors causing some of them to shudder at the sound before focusing on the train. "If he didn't he wouldn't be leader."

The loud sound of said vehicle's engine drew their attention to the red and white Ford GT who was sandwiched between Speedy and the Corvette, who went by the designation, Rex. "I'd like you all to remember that I am very much here and that I can also _hear_ just as well."

The AI's meekly gave their apologies while Typhoon let out a soft snort.

"I never meant that at all Risk," She said trying to make her tone as soft and sincere and innocent as she could make it. Then she flashed a scan meaningfully in Speedy's direction. "It's not my fault that _some_ of us question the general of our little troop when everyone knows his word is law!"

Speedy's engine erupted into a loud growl of rage and Risk revved his engine over the noise.

"Enough! Put your differences aside until we complete the mission!" Risk shouted his scanner swishing back and forth furiously. "I will not tolerate trouble among my team, and while you two keep us here with your arguing innocent AI's a-"

"And humans?" The helicopter asked hopefully.

Risk trailed off as he and all the other AI's focused on the helicopter, the helicopter drew back meekly. Risk let out a chuckle.

"Sure, if they don't shoot at us first, or are willing to accept our help."

"Which, in other words, means no," Typhoon grumbled as she flew lower and attempted to hit the minivan and knock him off the hill with her wing, but flew up higher after receiving a soft warning buzz over the comm. from Risk.

"Anyways, here is the plan, we enter the city, and we get as many of our kin," after a short pause Risk added. "And possibly, humans, as we can out of there. However I advise you all to avoid the combatants at all costs!" He shot a warning look at the helicopter. "And do not let your old loyalties blind you into doing something reckless."

"Yeah, 'cause that's your job, else you wouldn't be called Risk!" Rex quipped and Speedy let out a soft chuckle his headlights blinking with amusement.

"Don't give him any ideas!" Zephyr snapped as she whistled sharply at Rex. "I'd rather not have to rush any of you back to camp in pieces, because one of you tried to be a hero."

"But-" Speedy began.

"Whatever it is Speedy, we're wasting time." Risk said curtly. He flashed his scanner sympathetically. "No worries buddy, after this we'll have all the time in the world for us to discuss things."

Typhoon flashed a scan over Speedy and Risk before letting out a loud snort.

"If anyone cares I'm going to scope out the place!" Typhoon shouted as her turbines erupted into a loud roar and she shot away from the hill at top speed.

"Well then," Risk said watching as the silver plane shot towards the city that was encased in an eerie red glow from the fires. "I believe it is time for us to move then! Hawkeye!"

"Sir!" Hawkeye said dropping low to hover in front of Risk.

"Shadow Typhoon and watch her back, and scope out for any innocent AI's trapped."

"And humans?" Hawkeye asked hopefully.

Risk let out an exasperated sigh.

"Innocents yes, soldiers no."

"Yes sir!" Hawkeye replied flashing his lights in affirmative as he shot off after Typhoon.

"Come on men," He said to Speedy and Rex. "Let's move out."

"Finally!"

"Roger that." Speedy said as he and Rex shot down the hill leaving Risk standing alone.

"You stay here Zephyr." Risk said flashing a scan over the train. "Without tracks you won't be able to move properly and I cannot afford to have you be trapped in a subway tunnel when they collapse."

"Fine! Just…be careful." Zephyr said and then a panel on her side opened a machine gun popped open. "Come back damaged and I'll shoot you!"

"I'll do my best Zephyr." Risk replied laughing, as he revved his engine, it bursting out in a throaty roar. Then he shot off the hill, tearing after the disappearing forms of Rex and Speedy, outlined by the firelight coming from the city.

* * *

><p>After catching up with Speedy and Rex the three AI's burst into the city. They shot down the street swerving to avoid burning vehicles and bodies as much as they possibly could.<p>

"God! Who turned up the thermostat! My paint's gonna dry up and crack!" Rex whined flashing concerned scans over his shiny navy blue paint job.

"Relax Rex," Risk said coolly. "When you get back you can get a whole new paint job. But for now focus." Opening the comm. He called out to Typhoon. "Typhoon! Have you picked up any of ours yet?"

"No, I'm only picking up your guys signals. I'll fly lower-"

"Wait, Typhoon! That's a bad idea they'll shoot at you!" Speedy cried.

"Shut up Speedy, I'm not scared of a couple of bullets! Besides I can take a few hits!" Typhoon retorted as she began to descend lower upon the city her scanners working overtime for even the smallest signs of a trapped AI.

Speedy watched her from below as he trailed behind Rex and Risk altering scans from focusing on Typhoon and then to his surroundings.

Then a loud wail erupted from a building nearby and Speedy braked. His scanners passed over the burning building and he spotted a woman standing at the edge of a balcony clutching at something wrapped up in blankets. Speedy watched in horror as the flames began to devour the balcony that the woman was standing on.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" The woman screamed stepping to the edge of the balcony as far away from the flames as she could get clutching desperately at the bundle.

"Risk!" Speedy cried headlight's flashing wildly. Said AI stopped and scanned Speedy checking him for damage or for attackers. "Look up there!" Speedy shouted as a loud crack filled the air and a nearby burning building crumbled after the fire had devoured all its supports.

Risk paused and scanned the woman. "There is nothing we can do,"

"But surely we have to try something!"

"I am sorry Speedy but we have to remember our loyalty is to our kin first."

"But you told Hawkeye-"

"Risk!" Typhoon shouted over the comm. "I've located an isolated AI signal! It's over by the east side of the city! Hurry, it seems to be fading."

"Good, we'll be over there." Risk said.

"10-4 Risk! I'll keep on the lookout for any more!" Typhoon said as she closed her end of the comm.

Risk's scanner swished side to side. "Speedy, our own kin takes more importance over he humans, besides; fewer humans mean less trouble for us in the long run." Speedy let out a soft gasp. Risk ignored it. "Rex come with me, we'll be able to get there faster together." Then he shot off down the street kicking up embers as he left.

Rex flashed a scan in Speedy's direction, before he shot off after him.

A sound grabbed Speedy's attention and he found that the woman on the balcony was gripping the railing and pressing her face into it, fluids dripping down from her eyes. She let out soft sobs as she clutched the bundle to her chest. Then she opened her eyes and spotted the min-van on the street. Sobbing loudly she reached her hand towards the minivan. Then she sniffed and Speedy watched as a look of determination crossed her face. Now the fires were licking at her feet trying to get at her and her bundle. Speedy watched amazed as the woman climbed onto the railing and then Speedy felt all his systems still, the woman kissed the bundle and then she jumped.

"No!" Speedy shouted kicking the van into drive only to hit the brakes as the woman hit the ground with a sickening thud. He squealed to a stop inches away from the woman's body. Terrified he began to scan the woman, and the results he got made him feel sick.

"She-she broke her back in the fall." He whispered to nobody, his headlights flicking off. A soft whimper escaped him. "Human or not, no one deserves to die." He dropped lower onto his shocks to try to be respectful to the dead woman. When a soft cooing sound caught his audio receptors and the AI jolted at the sound. His headlights flashed on. The bundle the woman had held so closely, so desperate to protect, was moving!

Speedy watched in awe as the bundle shifted towards his headlights dazzled by the bright lights and then slowly he watched as the blankets fell away to reveal the tiny face of a baby! Speedy practically blew a gasket at the sight. The baby crawled towards him one hand reaching towards his headlights trying to grab at the lights, as the little one moved it let out little cooing noises.

"Hey, there little guy." Speedy murmured. The little baby suddenly began to cough and then it fell back onto its butt and began to cry loudly. Speedy realized with horror that the baby would die if he didn't get it out of here. But how was he going to get it out?

Footsteps behind him made Speedy scan behind him. A soldier? Maybe he'd come-

The thought trailed off as he saw that it wasn't a human, or an AI, it was a drone.

"Human detected." It droned as it lifting its weapon and pointed it at the baby. "Must, destroy."

"NO!" Speedy shouted hitting the reverse trying to hit the drone, but the drone was faster. His gun gave a sharp report and then the baby's head exploded. Speedy froze as the headless little body dropped down next to its mother. Then something snapped in his CPU.

"HOW COULD YOU!" He roared turning around he charged at the drone. The drone tried to shoot at him but the bullets, bounced off him and some hit back at the drone. But Speedy didn't care; he was too blinded by rage, anger and horror to care. He ran the drone down crushing its metal body underneath him, his weight and speed too much for it.

However, rather than stop. Speedy kept pushing on, his speedometer hitting its max at 180 mph. But that didn't register, nothing else registered, except for the images of the dead woman, and the image of the little baby, an innocent little life, having its head exploded thanks to the blood thirstiness of The King.

The images, the shock, the pain, the horror of it all slammed against his CPU drowning out all other sensible thoughts and Speedstar screamed as he slammed into a building.

He was jerked to a stop, and then he heard cracking. He scanned upwards just in time to see the roof above him cave in and then it all went black.

* * *

><p>AN I was sooo mad at the drone after I wrote it killing the baby. I was happy when Speedy ran it down. (Is that bad?)

I just luv Speedy. Typhoon isn't too much of a b#$%^ is she? then again she's supposed to not be the nicest.

Anyways tell me what you guys think of this updated one ^.^


	2. Casualties of war

A/N Well here's chapter 2, that has now been revised... God, who'd have thunk I took the content that was in chapter 1 and I was able to stretch it into not 1, not 2, but 3 chapters! I am seriously thinking of reposting this and then redoing it. UGGGHHHHH! Wow, did I really right that crappy of a first chappy? hey that rhymes!

Jetravenex: ah well I did say, that this was my first KR fanfic. So I guess I still had a couple of kinks to work out. Still no Micheal and Kitt (yet)

Anyways, I, Jetravenex, still do not own Knight Rider, Or bakugan, or any other series I write fanfics for.

Hey! Now I know what the fan stands for in fanfiction XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

A little farther away Rex was sticking to Risk like a tail, his CPU muddled with worry for his friend. Speedy had a good heart, but he wasn't as hardened to the senseless dying as he was. He had long ago learned that the best way (for him at least) to try and shake off the horror and grief he felt was by trying to laugh and then in turn make others around him laugh. He was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard a scream rip through the air. Risk screeched to a stop his brake lights shining brightly painting the smoke and dust red. Rex slowed down and pulled up next to him

"What was that?" Rex asked voice shaky, as his chassis trembled. "Th-that didn't sound _human_."

"_That_ was no human scream." Risk said grimly his brake lights clicking off. "And drones are programmed not to make a sound when they die."

Rex felt his CPU sink. "So…You're saying an AI made it," The sound echoed through his CPU as he tried to recognize it. It was male but who- Then the answer hit him like Goliath. "_Speed_!" Without thinking he hit the car into reverse and then he performed a hurried 360 as he shot off in the direction of the scream.

"Wait! Rex no!" But soon the blue corvette disappeared into the smoke. "Damn." Risk muttered under his "breath" as he opened the comm. "Typhoon, Hawkeye! Requesting back up on a rescue!"

"What? Did Speedy do something stupid! I knew he was a useless waste of-"

"Enough, Typhoon, you keep circling, look for them both! And learn to put your own feelings behind you and focus on the matter at hand. They are our comrades! Remember that!" Risk snapped not in the mood to put up with her dislike of Speedy. "Hawkeye I need you with me now!'

"Yes sir! I'm following your signal right now."

Risk let out a soft sigh and was about to close the comm., when Zephyr's voice suddenly exploded onto the comm. "Alert! The humans have just fired a missile! Typhoon it's locked onto you!" And Risk had to resist the urge to groan. This was going to be a rough day.

* * *

><p>"What?" Typhoon screeched her scanners flashing around wildly and sure enough, a missile, a <em>large <em>missile was picked up on her radar. "Aw, crap." She kicked up the power into her turbines and then she dove for the city. The missile shot over her and for a moment Typhoon felt a surge of hope, that was instantly crushed when it began to drop down towards her. "Damn, for once couldn't they use those cheap one track missiles?" She said irritably, she pulled out of her dive and began to climb horizontally against one of the still standing buildings.

"Damn, I was not designed with this in mind!" She grumbled when a loud boom shook the building she was flying by. Fearfully she scanned downward. The missile had collided with the building and the building was falling, with her directly in its path! Terrified, Typhoon let out an almost birdlike shriek of terror and she veered away from the falling building. She managed to escape most of the building and was almost home free when a chunk of the building broke off and scraped against her underbelly and knocked out some of her functions. Typhoon swore as she spun out of control in the air for a moment before she managed to balance out once again.

"Guys! Guys! Can you hear me!" She said in a panic over the comm. And her CPU began to sink as all she got was static. "Oh, no, please let them be okay." She pleaded scanning the darkening sky helplessly. "_Please_."

* * *

><p>A loud rumble made Risk scan upwards and he was shocked to see one of the buildings falling down towards the city that sprawled out beneath it. The ground began to rumble and shake beneath his tires, Risk shut off his scanners and braced himself for the worst. Soon the rumbling began to dissipate signaling that most of the building had met the ground by now.<p>

"Hawkeye!" Risk called out trying to see the chopper through the smoke. Then he heard the steady beat of his friend's rotors cutting through the air.

"Risk! Er- I mean are you alright sir?" Hawkeye asked as he hovered overhead as he managed to catch Risk's still form in his lights.

"Yes, I am fine Hawkeye." Risk said as he ran internal scans over his systems and his exterior. "This would be one of those moments you envy Speedy and his reinforced hide."

"Well, uh," Hawkeye said sounding uncertain. "Should we-um go looking for them sir?"

"What do you think we ought to do Hawkeye?"Risk asked his words punctuated by the loud crashing noise and the rumble that shook the ground beneath his tires as the last of the building forcefully met the ground.

"I-uh- am not sure," Hawkeye stuttered.

"Show some backbone Hawkeye!" Risk said his voice sounding slightly irritated. Then he let out a sigh. "We'll continue looking for the one who is in need of our help first and then we'll go looking from the others." He started up his engine and began moving towards the source of the AI's signal. He paused when he saw that Hawkeye had not moved. "Now what is it?"

"Well- I'm worried about our friends."

Risk laughed. "Do not worry yourself, Hawkeye. Besides how will they get stronger if we keep babying them all the time?"

"Uh, they won't?"

"Exactly!" Risk said. "Now off we go!" He started forward and after some hesitation Hawkeye followed after him.

As they proceeded through the damaged city, most of the fires had begun to die out as fuel began to run out. However the smoke was as thick as ever. This forced Hawkeye to fly ahead of Risk to offer him the use of his lights to try to light up the path better than what Risk's own lights could provide.

"I think it's safe to assume that most of the combatants have left." Hawkeye said extending his scanners around finding no signal or signs of human life around, after they had traveled for a few minutes.

"We can hope." Risk replied and they continued on their way steadily nearing the source of the distress signal.

* * *

><p>However the two of them were so focused on the path that neither of them noticed a small figure flitting between the shadows of the fallen buildings. As the figure passed by a dying fire his tiny gray body was illuminated for but a moment before he disappeared back into the shadows, cackling softly as he went.<p>

"Foolish AI's." He cackled, as he pulled out a little remote control a large radio antennae sticking out from it, and a big red button smack dab in the middle of it. His black eyes glittering evilly. "Your demise will be what gets me dinner tonight!" He reached a brick wall and then he began to climb up the wall until he was perched atop the roof of a building as he looked down at the AI's below.

He grinned and licked his lips as he thought of the money his client had so handsomely paid him, and all he had to do was push this big red button and bam cash cow! Even though he wasn't sure what it did _exactly_.

He watched from his perch as he saw the two AI's he had been following enter the street, the helicopter floating overhead his lights wandering over the walls surrounding them as well as the road below. The little gray thing drummed its fingers impatiently as it waited for them to get closer.

"Come on just a little more!" He growled when the AI's suddenly stopped. "Oh what now!" he thought stomping his foot. "I want my money!" he growled under his breath.

* * *

><p>"We're getting closer." Risk murmured his scanner sweeping side to side as he scanned the buildings. "Keep an eye out above as well as below."<p>

"Why?" Hawkeye asked.

"Just do it." Risk snapped, sounding distracted.

Hawkeye was taken aback by the way Risk had brushed off the question, he turned around to focus on Risk his lights illuminating the red and black Ford GT. Risk let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry for snapping Hawkeye, but I'm just fretting over our friends safety."

"Oh, I see." Hawkeye said dropping lower in the air, his searchlight dropping to focus on the ground directly beneath him.

"So forgive me for being _rude_." Risk said as his scanner pulsed steadily showing no signs of agitation.

"Oh of course sir!" Hawkeye said and then they proceeded with Hawkeye switching off on where he let his lights rest from the ground, to the surrounding buildings, back to the ground again.

Risk followed more slowly, he had dropped into a crawl, his scanners passed over the buildings, searching.

"Almost there." He thought to himself. "I'm so close I can _taste _it."

Suddenly the comm. buzzed loudly and Risk stifled a sigh. "Zephyr?" He asked.

"Oh my god Risk! I saw the building go down and I was so worried! Is everyone okay? I saw Typhoon get hit and all so I was-" She continued to babble while Risk had to repress the urge to sigh. He came to a stop and Hawkeye drew back confused by his stop.

"Yes, Yes Zephyr, we're all perfectly fine," He ignored the confused "what" that escaped from Hawkeye. "Yes, we'll be back as soon as possible, okay, I'm sorry I have to go bye."

"What did you mean by 'we're all perfectly fine'?" Hawkeye asked his tone shocked. "We're everything but fine!"

"I apologize Hawkeye, but I did it to keep her safe. If I told her we weren't sure about our teammates state, she'd try to come into the city and might get injured in the process."

"But," Hawkeye said this didn't fe- no AI's can't feel, _seem_ right. But who was he to question Risk?

"Relax, the signal is close." Risk said as he started his engine back up and Hawkeye hesitantly began to fly ahead again as they began to move forward again.

He trusted Risk, but something just seemed, _wrong_.

* * *

><p>Above them the little dude with the button groaned, because the AI's were so <em>close<em> but not close _enough_ "Great, so much money gonnneee. Life suckkkksss." He whined leaning against the wall. He jumped at the sound of the rev of Risk's engine and moved to the window and looked down to see the two AI's begin to move forward once again.

"Oh yesss. I'm still going to get that delicious paycheck!" He laughed jumping up and down as he began to dance around waving the remote in the air. "Your loss, my gain AIs, time to say bye bye!" He continued to cackle as he smashed his hand down on the button and then he scampered away. A noise nearby began to rumble ominously.

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong with Risk?" Hawkeye couldn't help but wonder as he flew in front of his leader his searchlight shifting back and forth over the street unintentionally mimicking the pace of the scanner on Risk's nose. "He's acting…Detached?" Hawkeye flashed a wary scan behind him to check Risk. The Ford GT was silent not uttering a word, his scanner however was bright and it seemed to pulse quickly signaling, high tension, "or anticipation." But the Hawkeye pushed that though away. "What could possibly be ahead that Risk could be excited-" His thoughts were cut off by a loud explosion going off practically on top.<p>

"Aggh!" Hawkeye screamed as he tried to pull up, and then another explosion blew up throwing Hawkeye towards he building on the other side. The chopper just barely managed to recover when more explosions ripped through the buildings on the other side of the street.

"It's a trap!" Risk shouted over the explosions his scanner pulsing back and forth, his tires screeched to a stop. "Hawkeye pull up now!"

"But, Risk!" Hawkeye gasped, he didn't have a chance to hear Risk's response when he realized with horror the buildings on the other side were beginning to tilt towards the street, as their supports had been destroyed. Hawkeye screeched, his rotors becoming a blur as he fought his way back to the sky. After a few tense seconds he managed to clear the roof tops. "Phew, I did it! I live-" A loud crash and a soft rumble cut his celebrating short. He scanned downward as the buildings began to fall to pieces and fall towards the street. "RISK!" He screamed, his voice droned out by the ominous rumbling of the falling buildings.

* * *

><p>The Ford GT sat in the middle of the street. He watched the buildings crumble on the sides of the street and watch as they began to loom over him. Slowly debris began to rain down upon him, and the buildings became more and more like dark clouds to him. He let out a soft sigh. He shut off his lights and scanner and then whispered.<p>

"It is time."

A/N NOOO Risk! Eh on second thought I like Speedy more. SPEEEDDYYYY! *glomps him*

Speedstar-Jet? Why are you on my hood?

Jetravenex: Because I can! Now go demand reviews!

Speedstar-*sigh* Please take pity on us and review.

Hey I don't need pity I need reviews!


	3. The dangers of war

AN: Phew it's done!

Speedy: Thank you so much Bahamut-255 for telling Jet to update already.

Typhoon: Move Over! *knocks Speedy out of the way* Hi readers! *TO Speed* Stop hogging all the AN space!

Speedy: Sure Typhoon, then how bout you tell our loyal reviewers the disclaimer I'd hate to keep _that _from you.

Typhoon: Go get hit by Goliath, Jetravenex does not own Knight Rider she only owns me, Zephyr the second, Rex, Risk, Hawkeye, and unfortunately that piece of scrap metal over there.

Jetravenex: er, well enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 3

Rex was ripping down the destroyed street his tires squealing as he pressed towards the direction of the scream. His scanner pulsed madly as he focused on staying on the street. As he continued down the street a silver shape emerged from the smoke and Rex growled. He gunned his engine and sped towards the shape. The shape turned revealing a drone data scrolling across its screen as scanned and analyzed him, after a moment it raised its weapon and aimed it at the corvette. Rex snarled as he pushed forward only a measly 800 meters to go! The drone fired and hit his right wing mirror and then Rex slammed into it throwing the drone in the air and then drove over it after it had crumpled to the ground in his path of travel.

"Damn, drones.' He snarled as he continued down the road scanning his damaged mirror. "Great, now I've got a bullet in my wing mirror!" He gunned his engine as he pushed forward he took a hard left and then all of the sudden a pile of debris rose in front of him. Rex gasped and slammed the brakes, he fishtailed fighting to stop when his control slipped and he was sent careening into the pile.

The instant he hit the pile debris went flying. It flew out of the pile onto him and in every possible direction. Rex virtually winced as his body was pummeled by dust, debris, and god only knows what else. Finally his wheels were forcefully stopped and he grinded to a halt. He sat in the pile of the debris for a moment trying to recollect his wits. A hissing noise coming from his back left tire drew his attention. He sent a scan back and discovered it was punctured by a particularly sharp piece of debris.

He moaned. "Great, my paint jobs has now been oh so nicely ruined, my tire is punctured and I'm stuck?" He started his engine and tried to reverse but the weight all around him was preventing him from escaping. "Yup, I'm stuck to boot," With a sigh he opened up the comm. "Yo anybody out there?" He waited for a moment but only static met his voice. He groaned. "Come on, answer me! Guys? Speed? Ty? Zeph? Hawk? Risk? Come on you guys answer me!" He shouted as error reports started to scream at his CPU.

"Oh no."

Zephyr remained on the rails outside as she watched the fires within the city burn into the night. Her scanner bar pulsed every now and then, a small sliver of silver light in the deep oppressing darkness that surrounded her. She'd watched silently as the remaining drones self destructed outside of the city destroying the area that ran near the border. Worry began to prickle at her processor. The last she'd heard from her friends had been when she'd warned Typhoon of the building's collapse and that had been when the radio had gone out.

With nothing better to do she pulled up the city schematics and looked over them. She growled in frustration as the schematics confirmed what Risk had, said. All of the rail lines were either underground or had been out of commission for some time.

To put it simply Zephyr was stuck waiting on the rails with baited breath and praying for her friends return.

Speedy groaned as he fought to surface from being 'knocked out', slowly his systems crawled back to functionality. As his processor reached full functionality he activated the scanners in his headlights.

Before the minivan two beams of light erupted from the gloom and split through the dust, soot, and debris that continued to rain down upon the minivan.

Speedy scanned around. Debris was all around him, entrapping him on all four sides, he tried his tires and found that despite the amount of debris on him and around him they found purchase and he managed to push forward a few inches.

He froze when the amount of debris raining down on him suddenly increased, quickly he scanned upwards and found that the building had collapsed partially on top of him. But his force had made the building fall in the opposite direction he had been going thus he was not trapped.

Speedy let out a sigh and started his engine letting it rev in earnest, then the minivan began to push forward. The debris groaned against the minivan, and some of it held fast, but slowly Speedy began to push his way through the debris. Smoke curled up from his tires as he pushed them to their limits to get him through, while at the same time his scanners focused forwards trying to perceive anything else besides the amount of debris that was around him.

Speedy's tires suddenly jerked to a halt and the minivan growled slightly as he pushed against the pile of debris that blocked his way to freedom. His tires screamed as they turned struggling to propel him forward.

Suddenly the debris gave with a chorus of snapping and cracking and Speedy shot forward his headlight's blazed to life and he yelped as a wall came into view. Quickly he changed course and he turned left his end fishtailing slightly. He internally winced as his right taillight slammed into the wall

But he was free from his prison and he let out a whoop of delight.

Only to have it die from his vocalizer as he remembered how he'd gotten there in the first place. His tires slowed considerably to the point he was practically crawling across the ground. His headlight's dulled to the point where they were barely even emitting a glow. For the first time the minivan envied Talia and the humans, he had no way to demonstrate how awful it was that that mother and child were dead.

Then logic kicked back in, Speedy's headlights flashed back on to full power and his engines roared to life, he couldn't stay here, if he stayed here he'd be a target for both sides.

The minivan began to move itself through the debris, moving slowly to get his bearings before he picked up speed easily going just short of 60 swerving side to side to avoid the worst of the debris, internally wincing every time something cracked or crunched beneath his tires, and after a while he tried not to think about what they could be.

The remains of buildings rose high above Speedy, like walls that forced him to stay within the maze of the city streets. As he continued to travel down the broken road he heard gunshots up ahead of him. He activated his brakes and came to a smooth halt trying to be as silent as possible.

His headlight's flashed once before gaining a reddish tint as he activated his infrared scanners, which praise the great one, still worked.

As he scanned he inched forward, focusing more and more to the right where the gunshots had originated from.

He stiffened as he scanned a human sized source of heat. But he kept forward slowly scanning around still.

From what he gathered the human had taken cover behind some sort of ruined wall or something, and then more data came in and he let out a soft growl.

Two drones stood just outside of the humans hiding place.

Speedy winced as the gunshots started up the small flashes of heat registering to his infrared scanners but to his great relief the wall the human had taken refuge behind seemed to hold.

The images of the kid and the mother came into his CPU and the minivan growled. He flashed off his headlights and halted in the street, he flashed his scanners once more locking onto the drones and then he shut them off and fell silent increasing the strength of his audio receptors.

He almost jumped at the sound of cracking and he scanned around to find that behind him one of the ruined buildings had collapsed, he relaxed and focused back on the drones and the human.

The gunfire had stopped and a tense silence fell upon them.

Then one of the drones spoke up.

"Human, come out and face your termination."

"All humans must be terminated as decreed by the king." The other drone droned neither of them lowering their weapons.

Speedy growled at the mention of the monsters name. His engine rumbled in a dangerous tone.

Then a young man's voice reached his audio receptors.

"Your king can kiss my ass." The human trapped behind the wall spat.

The drones seemed to still and then Speedy heard the soft clicking sound of their guns changing from standard machine guns, to... Speedy decided he didn't want to know.

Nor did he desire to have the human find out. He crawled forward edging past the building that blocked his view of the scene, he scanned the weapons.

"Oh god," Speedy whispered. The weapons looked like a standard rocket launcher, but his past teachings from Risk told him otherwise, one was a rocket launcher, the other was a weapon the king had personally engineered.

The weapon shot out what looked like a metal sphere that burst after the one who shot it pressed a second trigger on the gun, then the metal sphere would let loose a rain of acid that would slowly eat away organic material and was said to do the same with AI's.

It promised to be a slow painful death for anyone.

The drones lifted both weapons and took aim at the human's hiding place.

"Prepare to suffer human!" The drones said as they prepared to fire.

Speedy beeped twice, causing the drones to pause in their actions and turn slowly towards him.

Speedy turned on his headlights, his brights, washing the drones in bright light that was not even they, with all their fancy smancy scanners could see through.

His engine roared to life, and his tires screamed as he leapt forward, the drones tried to lift their weapons but Speedy was already upon them, he slammed into them, and as he did, he cast a scan in the direction of the human and spotted a teenager clad in army gear staring at him with wide eyes.

The minivan winked a headlight at him before he focused on the drones.

He spotted one of the drones behind him crushed and mangled, and then he shouted in surprise as something slammed into his hood.

His taillights blazed red flashing madly his way of demonstrating anger. He focused his headlights forward spotting one of the drones standing in front of him its rocket launcher held ready, aimed at Speedy.

Speedy quickly assessed the damage in his hood, he growled, his hood had been dented and he couldn't scan well out of the scanner hidden in his right headlight, leading him to assume it had nicked his right side and hadn't been able to take out much. It wasn't enough to hurt badly, but it sure as hell pissed him off.

"AI state your designation!" The drone said keeping its weapon trained on Speedy.

"My designation is your unmaker." Speedy spat two ports snapping open from his side doors and two rockets shot at the drone.

The drone's weapon clicked just as the two rockets hit it square in its chest and sent the drone backwards, it's gun point upwards and a rocket flew up into the air and exploded into a blaze of light.

The drone was ripped in two it's upper half clattering against the wall where it had made a nice dent in earlier, while the bottom half clattered to the ground.

Speedy grunted as he scanned the drone, when he became aware of the sound of tires squealing nearby.

"Rex? Risk?" He said turning to face the two vehicles only to freeze.

The human teenager stood in front of him with his machine gun aimed at him, two army vehicles with two rather _large_ guns mounted atop them flanking him.

Speedy picked up footsteps approaching him from all sides and he scanned humans surrounding him. He tried to pull forward slightly.

"Freeze AI!" One of the men shouted from one of the vehicles.

Speedy froze and sank down on his shocks, "KARR be damned." He muttered as he killed his headlights and sat there surrounded by humans idling uneasily.

* * *

><p>AN

Speedy: Oh dear.

Jetravenex: uh oh Speedy's in trouble!

Typhoon: If we're all lucky maybe the humans will cart Speedy away and tear him apart...

Jetravenex: What will Speedy's fate be?

Speedy: What? I thought I was going to live!

Typhoon: kill him off please kill him off...

Jetravenex: oh and I know I asked this back in the original version... But of the six 'knights of tomorrow' (which is Risk, Rex, Zephyr, Typhoon, Hawkeye and Speedy) who do you like best?

Typhoon: And who do you hate/strongly dislike.

Jetravenex: oh and to those who read the original version of this, you remember who the 'great one' is right?


	4. Well, this is gonna hurt

A/N Wow, after this sat lost on my flash drive for two years (I lost my flash drive at school) only now do I get around to putting up the 4th chapter of the Knights of Tomorrow. With a revived plot!

Discovery: Yeah, Jet has watched KR again and that gave a boost to update this story!

Jetravenex: So hopefully I'll be able to keep this story going. It may take a while before it ends. But we'll find our way to it eventually. For now enjoy the 4th chapter that has waited 2 years to be read by you all.

Chapter 4

Speedy remained still as the humans trained their weapons, one of the men came up behind him and studied the letters printed in silver on the back of his trunk.

"Chrysler Town and Country…" He read, straightening up and looking at his comrades. "I didn't know the king was desperate for bodies that he'd stick an AI in a_ minivan_." He said laughing as he slapped the AI's trunk.

Speedy's engine roared angrily as the humans burst out laughing. Without thinking he let his trunk pop open and hit the man with it knocking him away from him. The man hit the ground as Speedy snapped his trunk shut and locked all his doors. Immediately the soldiers lifted their weapons and trained them on Speedy. The minivan's engine revved as he tried to back up away from the humans. His headlight's flashing brightly as he scanned wildly.

One of the men behind him began to press down on the trigger of his weapon, sending warnings all over Speedy's defense computer.

"Wait! Don-"

His voice was cut off by the report that came from the gun as the bullet flew at Speedy ricocheted off his right taillight and went back and hit the soldier in the throat.

The soldier gasped dropping down to his knees clutching at his throat, a gurgling sound filling his torn throat as he choked on his own blood. His comrades ran over to him as the two more powerful cannons perched atop the jeeps let out a soft whine as they began to charge their lasers.

Speedy had frozen up once more as he watched the man-who he had inadvertently injured-jerk around choking and gurgling grasping at his throat with blood pouring from the wound like a waterfall, as his friends worked futilely to save him, pull him away from the grasp of death. Speedy's CPU felt cold as the man fell back into the arms of one of his comrades. The injured soldier weakly extended a hand towards the man who held him with tears streaming down his face, the injured soldier fisted his hand and tried to speak, but then his body jerked once and he sank limply into his friends grip, like a puppet with his strings cut.

Even before the soldiers checked for the pulse on their comrade and the friend shouted profanities and curses to the king, Speedy already knew the outcome, and his CPU crept with cold dread.

He'd killed a human.

* * *

><p>Typhoon flew low over the city her lights, scanners and weapons trained on the ground. She was looking for the others, but she wasn't going to be stupid enough to fly low without being ready to stuff whatever threat she saw full of explosives.<p>

Her cannons spun as her scanners pulsed on her underbelly. She was flying half blind and scanning was near impossible. The blow from the building had knocked out a lot of her functions and her logic and processing was off too it seemed.

She had to escape. She was too damaged to airlift any of their kin out, and too damaged to provide air support for her allies if they should need it.

Warnings suddenly leapt out at her as a building appeared in front of her, she checked what instruments she had and found that she didn't have the room or ability to move around it.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to go through it." She growled as she let a missile fly from one of its compartments and slam into the building. The building exploded into dust and debris when the missile collided. Typhoon flew through the cloud of dust, wincing as the stuff rubbed against her wings and body and small chunks of debris hit her. Cleaning herself off from this one was going to be _hell. _

Once she was clear of the cloud she scanned around to find that she was flying above a desert with deep scorches and craters covering the land like dark scars, showing how the earth itself was feeling the agony of the war raging on.

But with the sight of the meadow, she felt herself rise a little higher in the air carried by her raised hopes, and the sight of a certain silver train resting at the foot of the hill near the center of the meadow was all the better. Now there were no obstructions…

"Typhoon!" Zephyr cried trying to move to get closer, but she found that her limitations of the tracks prevented her from doing so. "Oh Typhoon you poor thing you look like a… Wait where are you going?"

Typhoon flew over the train and the hill in the direction of the camp.

"Wait! Typhoon you can't leave yet! What about the others they still need air support!" Zephyr shrieked moving back on her rails, going over schematics and cursing her designs once more. "Typhoon! Whether you like it or not they are our family! You can't-"

Typhoon's turbines screeched as she powered them, racing across the sky, as she sent an image of her internal functions. However, she was still too badly damaged to get it to Zephyr and her integrity was dropping fast.

Zephyr shook as she watched Typhoon 'blast away' towards the camp, she was shocked. Yes, Typhoon had never been a team player, but surely she wouldn't abandon them when their friends were in danger! Zephyr whistled sharply her scanner and lights flashing on and off, her best way of demonstrating how enraged she was.

"Typhoon you metal bitch!" Zephyr screeched after the tiny shape of the plane.

Typhoon winced virtually at her words. There was no way to get a message out without shifting all power to communications and resulting in an all systems failure and a… crash. A shudder rocked through the body of the plane.

Typhoon scanned the area, that she was approaching, the land was flat and level for miles, she scanned over her systems once more, and more warnings started to flash, and shut down was becoming imminent.

Typhoon had two options, do an emergency landing here in the desert, or keep flying and crash land closer to home.

Typhoon didn't like either options but the fear of crashing overruled any other thought and she began to tilt the nose of the plane upwards to slow down.

Panels in her wings shifted and moved as she began to fly lower and lower to the ground, her landing gear started to come out from the plane and Typhoon scanned the ground, her impact with it about to occur in three, two…

Her wheels squeaked in protest as they brushed against the ground once and sent her bouncing upwards, before she came back down again, this time her wheels stayed on the ground and Typhoon slowly braked bringing the plane to a smooth halt in the middle of the desert. Above her the sun was setting to the East, and stars were beginning to appear over head.

Typhoon sighed as she powered up her communications systems, diverging all power from other sources to it. Then she sent a single text message.

"Requesting Discovery for Air Support."

* * *

><p>Speedy's chassis refused to stop shuddering as he scanned the dead soldier over and over again, pleading to any high deity that his scans were malfunctioning or some other logical explanation that would say the man was alive, and just appeared to be dead.<p>

Speedy winced as the men worked at getting into his engine and inside Speedy himself.

"Damn AI open up!" Spat one of the men trying to grab the hood and lift it up. Speedy didn't respond only remained still his tires almost fully deflated nearly pressing the underbelly of the car to the ground.

The boy soldier Speedy had saved sat off to the side surrounded by his superiors as they grilled him for answers.

"Sir, please I don't know this AI, I was pinned down by two drones after they'd killed Benny, and I had taken shelter behind that wall over there." The teen said pointing to the broken and crumbling wall behind Speedy who was getting swarmed by soldier. "The drones kept shooting until I told them off, and then they stopped."

"And then the minivan attacked?" The colonel said with his arms folded and his eyes going over the green minivan. Speedy pulled slightly out of his growing depression to scan the man's face, a few seconds later it came back that he was none other than Colonel Will Granger, a high ranking man who had saved the president's life when the King had sent a fleet of attack cars after the president.

The boy shook his head before casting a glance back at Speedy. "No sir, after the drones stopped firing I heard the sound of shifting metal and the next thing I knew a whole lot of light erupted to the left of me and moving forward bringing the blazing white light." He nodded towards Speedy. "Was that AI."

The colonel frowned as he turned and studied Speedy for a moment, "Men!" He barked and all the soldiers jumped in surprise and ceased in their attempts to break into Speedy. "Get off and away from the vehicle and fall in before me, right now!"

The men nodded their heads as they scrambled away from the minivan and fell into ranks before the colonel. Curious Speedy inflated his tires raising himself higher, when an odd looking rifle…thing was aimed at his left headlight.  
>"Stop! Do not move." Speedy froze leaving his tires partially inflated. Uncertainly he scanned the person who held the rifle in front of him. The person was a man, he was dressed in a black military uniform, with heavy duty black boots, and a large black rectangular casebag was carried over his shoulder by a black strap. Farther behind the man stood a tall woman, her dark auburn hair was put up in a bun, her arms were folded and her eyes hidden behind a set of dark shades. "AI shut down all your defenses and pop the hood or I will blow out your scanner." He warned squeezing the trigger on the weapon he held.

Speedy focused his attention on the weird weapon the man held, it looked similar to the things police officers had used to calculate whether or not a car who had been targeted was speeding or not.

The man growled at Speedy's lack of compliance and pulled the trigger. To Speedy's shock his left scanner stopped scanning, right before pain, and data started flooded from it, slamming into his CPU forcing him to compute only pain.

The AI jumped back from the man, letting out a howl of pain that was cut off as his vocalizer suddenly cut out, his tires deflated completely and there was a soft clang as his underbelly hit the ground his chassis shaking as pain continued to course through his systems tearing and clawing at everything it could get at.

The boy who he had saved watched his mouth dropping open as the minivan shuddered its headlights and taillights flickering dully on and off constantly its doors and trunk twitching. Then finally the AI stopped moving its headlights going dark, its body ceasing movement.

The man who'd caused the pain smirked and got to his feet, he reached up and popped the hood exposing the minivan's engine.

"Colonel what's going to happen to it?" The boy whispered fearfully his eyes wide.

The colonel shrugged. "They'll destroy it, AI's are smart kid, this one's probably feigning being a turncoat only to get to us." He frowned as he studied the shocked and horrified look on the boys face. "Don't tell me you actually care about that thing?!"

The boy swallowed. "Sir, like it or not he saved my life, he at least deserves a chance to be spared."

The colonel frowned then he grabbed the boy's arm and despite the teens protests he dragged him past where the ranks of soldiers stood in straight lines towards where Doctor Hudson had the minivan prone open.

"Hudson," the colonel said dropping the boy a meter or so in front of the minivan. "Suppress the AI's other functions except its primary one and let it loose." He glared down at the boy. "This will show you why AI's and humans cannot coexist."

Hudson nodded pulling out the laptop that had been within the carrying case and punched in a few commands. Then he and the woman who'd accompanied him along with the colonel stepped back leaving the boy directly in the path of the minivan. The boy stared at them for a moment before the sound of hissing caught his ears. He turned his head to see the minivan rise up as its tires inflated. The minivan's headlights flickered back on catching the boy soldier right between the two beams. The soldiers turned to watch and see what the AI did.

Speedy's systems came back on sluggishly everything super sensitive, his left scanner hurt like someone had stabbed him and blasted explosives into him from there. Speedy scanned what was going on and tried to process this when he hit a block, confused the AI pushed against it only to leap back as a shock of pain raced through him. Tentatively he activated his scanners and was surprised by the scene.

In front of him a teenager dressed in camouflage colored uniform stood before him, his black spiky hair sticking out in all directions his face colored dark with soot. The teen was looking fearfully at him tense and ready to flee. Speedy tried to scan around the area only to find that his scanners were being forced to scan forward. Aggravated the AI lashed out at the wall that was blocking him.

Hudson frowned as error messages leapt at him. "Sir the AI's lashing at the walls,"

The colonel glanced to the woman who shrugged. "Loosen your hold on his processor but keep him blind, don't let him scan or detect us." She said her eyes locked on the minivan and the teen.

Hudson nodded as he punched in a new command releasing the hold on the AI's processing capabilities.

Speedy had drawn himself up ready to slam against the wall within him when all of the sudden, data started flowing back into his processor, as well as info about what was going on. He knew that he was still in the war torn city, he knew somebody was messing with his CPU from an exterior point nearby and was preventing him from detecting them. He also recollected saving the boy from the drones.

'_So why is he standing in front of me looking like that_?' The AI wondered trying to search the look the boy was giving him in his databanks and slammed into another block. Speedy grumbled in annoyance, but sighed.

"Human?" He spoke, relieved to find his vocalizer was no longer being suppressed.

The soldiers shifted warily reaching for the weapons the colonel was starting to smirk, he knew what was coming, most soldiers only received contact with the AI's drones and very rarely encountered any other kind of AI but the drones. He however had experience dealing with every type of AI the King cranked out and he knew what happened next.

"Human, can you tell me why you look that way?" The AI asked, and the colonel jerked his head to stare at the AI along with everyone else. The AI had lowered its right side making it look like it was tipping itself to one side.

The teenager stared and he blinked. "I-I am frightened, of you." He admitted hands at his sides as he stared into the cars headlights.

The AI's headlights flickered. "Frightened?" He echoed. "Why?" Giving up on trying to pierce the blocks Speedy instead moved forwards slowly. "I mean you no harm."

The boy raised an eyebrow at that. "But you're an AI?"

Speedy gave a beep of annoyance, inching forwards a bit. "So?" As he moved he felt sparks of pain ignite through him and his engine rumbled.

"So your primary directive is to terminate humans," The boy said slowly watching the minivan inch closer, he glanced sideways and saw the colonel scowl leaning towards hudson and saying something harshly.

"Sorry, I don't have any stomach for death." Speedy said engine purring as he drove closer to the boy the boy stepping back.

"You killed Carl." The boy said clenching his fists.

Speedy halted at that. What? He backtracked through his records, the dead mother, the dead baby, a wave of what could've been considered 'sickness' passed through him but, no that wasn't his fault he hadn't been able to help them. Who was Carl?

He tried to search again but hit the wall. Snarling the minivan had had enough, no one was allowed in his processor, in his _mind _without his permission. His engine roared loudly as he tires turned. He could 'hear' shouts as the minivan spun around agony bolting through his CPU and he faced his tormentor. Headlight's catching the scientist, the colonel and the woman in their bright light.

"Shut it down Hudson." The colonel snarled raising a hand to shield his eyes against the bright light from Speedy's headlights.

The minivan howled in pain as the agony went up a notch but the minivan snarled as he focused in his scanners locking onto the device that was the source of his pain.

Snarling a small dot hidden in his grill lit up and a laser shot forwards slamming into the computer Hudson was using, destroying it. The scientist jumping back with a curse, as the woman beside him raised the weapon they'd used earlier and trained it on the AI.

Immediately the pain ended and Speedy let out a sigh of relief as his scanners expanded back to their normal range.

And he found himself covered in little red laser lights as the soldiers trained their weapons on him. Speedy heaved a sigh.

"Kid," He said loudly projecting his voice, the kid who'd talked to him earlier lowered his gun just a bit and Speedy turned slightly to where he'd picked up the movement. "I didn't mean to kill Private Carl Jefferson," He said after a quick lookup, apparently being temporarily hooked to a military computer had its advantages as it had opened a small hole in their security for him. "As I do not intend to kill the rest of you trigger happy goofs," He said addressing the company as a whole. "My shield's deflect bullets, you shoot you get hit by ricochet, I'm sorry that I didn't warn Jefferson before hand, but if you end up killing each other by ricochet don't blame me." The minivan said flatly.

As expected none of the soldiers moved and they instead kept their weapons on him. Speedy snorted scanning the weapons they did have that were dangerous to him, in truth his shields needed a moment to reboot after the hostile takeover.

The gun they'd used to deactivate him earlier was dead; apparently it was a one shot only, praise the great one. The only weapon of worry was the mounted weapons on the army's vehicles but at least Speedy's mind was his own.

Relieved with this knowledge that for now he was in the middle of a 'stand off' of sorts as the army worked to find something that could take him down without risking the lives of their dwindling amount of men. Speedy opened up a comm channel with Zephyr only to catch her mid screech.

"THERE'S A MISSILE TRAINED ON THE CITY! GUYS! GET OUT OF THERE"

"What?!" Speedy snapped surprising Zephyr out of her continuous warning. "Where?!"

Zephyr's voice filtered through his processor much calmer than before. "The General just launched a missile at the city, its trained right where you're at Speedy."

"_And right where the humans are as well." _Speedy thought. Then he focused back on his conversation with Zephyr engine rumbling to life startling the soldiers who had begun to relax a little at the AI's lack of movement. "Where's Risk, Hawkeye, Typhoon and Rex?" Speedy demanded.

"Speedy I don't know, Typhoon bailed a little while ago but I havent heard a peep from the other three."

"I have to find them." Speedy said finally focusing on the soldiers surrounding him looking for the quickest way out.

"And then what?! Speed, I haven't been able to make contact with them, but last I checked they were all together, and if they're in trouble what will you do, I've broadcasted the message on all AI channels. What's worse is the city's crawling with humans. And rumor has it they've got more powerful weapons against AI's than ever before!" Zephyr sounded panicked.

"I believe it." Muttered Speedy. He weighed the options. It was true, in all likelihood the other three would've done what Typhoon had done and bailed. Cowardly bird. But the humans would be a problem. He glanced sideways at the kid, and though some of the military were goofs it sickened him that more innocents might die.

He could tell them there was a missile coming at them, but they'd ignore him more occupied with the threat they thought he 'poised' than a missile that could kill them all. An idea was forming in his processor. A crazy mad idea. He needed the humans to clear out? Then he'd give them a new threat to chase.

His engine roared as he rushed forwards making the soldiers jump back to avoid him. He plowed into the jeep with the mounted cannons and blasted it with his lasers tucked in the edge of his headlight, tearing the machinery apart bit by bit. However he kept the process slow, allowing the men time to scramble off the craft.

Shouts came from the soldiers as they fired their guns after the minivan but Speedy didn't as much as flinch from the gunshots. Then he spotted the kid, who was standing open mouthed while his friends were shooting like maniacs.

"He's gonna get hit by one of the goofs." Speedy growled. Then an idea came to him. Turning sharply he drove towards the kid. He had to time this right, slowing down a bit the minivan turned so that he was still moving towards the kid. However he was partially drifting now, with his right sliding door sliding open as he neared the kid. He didn't stop but he went slow enough that the kid could either leap in, or get run over.

The kid's eyes widened when he saw the minivan drifting towards him, had the machine gone out of control? Fear crashed through him as he narrowed his eyes, the door was open. If he timed it right, he could jump in and stop the mad machine. Or he could time it wrong and get smushed. He clenched his fists and readied himself to jump aiming to land in the seat.

Speedy continued to drift towards him, watching the kid tense in preparation, Speedy continued to slow just a little more. The pinging and shrieking of bullets smacking into his shield driving him crazy as he tried to calculate if the kid could handle the stunt they were trying for.

The van was only a few feet away now and the kid ran forwards a few steps and jumped in. He let out a gasp as he hit the seat nearest to the entrance with a whump.

Triumph crashed through him, then the door slammed shut behind him sealing him in and they came to an abrupt halt. The kid gasped as he was dislodged from his grip on the chair and was thrown into the now closed door. Dark spots erupted when he impacted but he managed to flop onto the soft chair and grasp onto it, resting his chest on the cushion while he tried to recover.

"You're… not… losing me… that easily." He said glaring at the console where the AI was probably watching him from. He could hear the sound of bullets drumming against the AI's force field, the sound sounding more like rain against the window.

"Good, I'd rather not see you die." The van's voice emanated from the console. A loud bang and the minivan jolted to the left nearly sending the teen sprawling into the other seat. "Oh pit, kid buckle up." The van said.

The kid struggled to straighten up grasping onto the seat and shooting a glare at the console.

"And why the heck would I do that?" He hissed digging his fingers in the seat in a small hope it'd cause the AI some form of pain. But he relented and belted himself in.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride."

* * *

><p>AN yeah like the road to getting this story done. I mean from my plans its gonna be long. . But that's all right, Speedy, the real car that Speedy is based off of is 12 years old now and the rents are talking about getting rid of him next year. I'm hoping to make some headway in this story for his sake. But it'll all depend on the response its return gets. So all I ask is you review. Do it for Speedy!

Discovery: Or for me! Sitting around all day and being gawked at isn't much fun either!

Jetravenex: Yeah! Do it for the poor machines either wasting away (Speedy) or wasting away without purpose (Discovery). So please give us reviews.

Discovery: And we are sincerely grateful for your support.


	5. Toughen Up!

A/N Finally KoT gets to 5 chapters! After a reboot and a 2 year hiatus it's here that we surpass the 4 chapters of the original (and not so awesome) KoT.

Speedy: Thank you Bahamut for your support.

Discovery: You have saved our muse, we are eternally grateful.

Speedy: And since you like Discovery best, guess who's blasting off this chapter?

Hawkeye: Team Rocket?

Speedy & Discovery: …

Typhoon: While everyone's busy being struck dumb by Hawkeye's stupidity JetravenEx does not own the space shuttle Discovery physically, nor does she have any claim to Knight Rider

Chapter 5

Discovery's rockets were shuddering as the modified shuttle tried to stifle her growing nervousness and excitement as she was guided onto the modified launchpad.

Instead of standing vertical as she was used to. She would be instead carted in horizontally onto a platform that would angle itself up to allow Discovery to blast off diagonally and make take off easier.

Typhoon's request for Air Support had come in just a few minutes ago and the camp was alive with activity. Every AI that had mobility was doing whatever they could to get Discovery airborne and on the fastest track to getting to the city and helping the knights.

The cyborg Ray was standing behind Discovery's stubby right wing guiding the other AI's that were pushing Discovery into position.

Talia meanwhile was inspecting Discovery's systems from within the shuttle's cockpit.

For a moment Discovery was silent letting the sound of the joints of machines grunting and groaning as they pushed her into position, and the sound of Talia making a couple of adjustments to Discovery's internal systems.

"Talia?" Discovery said uncertainly.

Talia pulled back a bit from the panel she was currently inspecting to glance up at the little camera lens that lay just above the main windows. "Yes, Discovery?" She asked before she closed the panel up and began to inspect the navigation system.

"Do you, do you think I-? I mean, I'm worried that… What if something goes wrong?! I mean Typhoon was shot down!" Then all of Discovery's fears and insecurities burst through the dam and she began to babble. "And she's such a better flyer, what if one of them is hurt and I screw up trying to airlift them out?! What if I crash, or-or what if I get shot down?! What if I get shot down and-"

"Discovery!" The blue and silver robot shouted rapping her metallic knuckles against the nearest console. The pinging sound drawing Discovery's attention away from her panic attack. The female robot heaved a sigh as she turned back to focus on the navigation system her yellow optics narrowed slightly in concentration. "First of all, you'll be fine; you and Typhoon have been practicing a lot so don't even start with the flying bit." She finished calibrating the navigation system and she stood up.

"Yes, but… It'll be my first time out on the battlefield." Discovery said nervously. "If I screw up…"

"The others will have your back, and Discovery. You were the one to carry the space program through whenever they hit a particularly nasty speed bump." Talia said patting the console soothingly as she opened the hatch to exit the craft. "You'll be able to carry the knights through this. We all believe in you." She said before she jumped down to join Ray and the others below the launchpad.

Discovery's rockets shuddered again but the shuttle tried to pull herself together. She thought of Challenger and Columbia. Her brother and sister who had gone down with their crew. And it had been up to her to blast off in their honor after they met their tragic end. All to ensure their sacrifice wouldn't be for naught and the space program would carry on.

Now Typhoon had fallen, and the other knights needed her to carry them through.

"T-minus 60 seconds." Ray said as all the other AIs began to edge back as one end of the launch pad Discovery was on began to slowly rise upwards gradually putting Discovery into a slant.

"T-minus 30 seconds." The old countdown was a nice touch, really. It made Discovery forget all her concerns and fears, and just be lost in the anticipation of blasting off again. Though this time not into the spacial frontier, but the heart of a battle.

Discovery's rockets began to shift and align themselves, the shudders fading away as Discovery let the nostalgia of the countdown flow through her processor and she began to calculate the best route to go once she was airborne.

"T-minus 10 seconds." A soft rumble began to be emitted from her back end as her rockets were roused from their lengthy slumber. Although her last practice session had been a few weeks ago, with the countdown and everything.

"T-minus 5 seconds."

Discovery felt truly alive as she drew herself up as much as she could.

"T-minus 4 seconds, T-minus 3 seconds, T-minus 2 seconds, T-minus 1 second…"

The roar of Discovery's rockets, and the sound of metal retracting quickly into place to allow the shuttle to escape from the cabling that had held her in place as they'd worked to get her on the launchpad.

And Discovery was blasting off and climbing higher into the sky her rockets a steady roar as she fought gravity once again.

For a moment she was tempted to let them go full power and rise beyond the heavens.

But just as the thought made itself known. It was quickly abandoned as Discovery lowered her output on her rockets to allow her to level out a little as she rocketed towards the burning city that was beginning to appear on the horizon.

It was time for Discovery to pick up the slack for a fallen craft once again.

And Discovery was ready for it as she blasted off for the city her little silver scanners that surrounded the nose of the shuttle blinked in tandem as she cast her shadow upon the barren ground.

"I'm coming guys." She texted the Knights.

/-/

Hawkeye was, for lack of a better term, panicking. He flew all over his light flashing all over the crumbled street below.

"RISK! RISK! BOSS! DO YOU COPY?" He shouted over the comm and when he still received nothing he flicked through other channels rapidly as he flew up and down the street.

Nothing. Nothing but dust, rubble, and static. Anything else was deeply buried underneath said dust and rubble. Thus leaving nothing that could be able to respond to Hawkeye's desperate calls.

"Oh no, oh no no no,' Hawkeye said hovering in air trying not to shake. "What do I do? What do I do?" He babbled. Then an idea came to him, he could call Zephyr! Quickly he opened his communications channel and prepared to call Zephyr, when Zephyr's voice came shouting through the line.

'_Hello! Can you guys hear me?!' _Zephyr's voice erupted from the comm. '_There's a missile trained on the city! You have to get out now!'_

"What?!" Hawkeye cried. "But-But Risk is-" He cast his light down over the crumbled block below. He couldn't abandon his leader and save his own chassis. That would be cowardly. He had to find him, he just-

'_Guys! Speed, Ty, Hawk, Risk, ANYBODY, I'm stuck!' _Rex's voice sounded over the comlink. '_I need help!' _

Hawkeye almost froze up at that, his blade's nearly falling still as horror gripped his processor.

'_Typhoon's bailed, and Speed's on the other side of the city! Where's Hawkeye or Risk? I thought they were with you!" _He heard Typhoon shout over the comm.

"_We got separated!" _Rex said in response Hawkeye noting a slight edge of what could be percieved as panic to his voice. '_I don't know where they are anymore! How close is the missile?" _

Hawkeye's scanner's began to work over time as he sped up his 'pacing' flying rapidly over the crumbled street searching for any sign of Risk, a flash of red paint, a dying signal, anything but there was nothing. It was as if once the buildings had buried him, Risk had ceased to exist.

"_You've got 7 minutes to impact." _Zephyr informed him, "_You have to get out, I don't care if it messes up your paint job, you'll be worse off blown up!"_

"_I'm not still stuck because of lack of trying!" _Rex cried. "_My tire's flat and I'm BURIED under rubble, I can't escape on my own! I need someone to give me a lift!" _

Hawkeye virtually swallowed. It seemed he was faced with a choice. Wait around and continue his fruitless search for Risk, who he could detect no trace of. Or he could go help Rex, who was calling for help and was very clearly detectable. In fact a quick scan farther out told Hawkeye the corvette was only a block or two away, he could get there easily in under a minute, dig him out in 2 or 3 and get him out well within the remaining 3 to 4 minutes.

The choice was obvious. Logic told him Risk was likely dead and there was no hope for him and he should go save Rex who was clearly still functioning and in dire need of help, help HE could give him.

Oh dear Great One what should he do?

If he left to help Rex, and Risk turned out to have been still functioning under all that rubble he was leaving the AI he looked up to to die. But if he stayed, there was a good chance he'd find no trace of Risk, and he'd end up dooming himself, and Rex to die.

Hawkeye let out a sound that resembled a whimper. He didn't want to do this. Where was Speedy or Typhoon? Why weren't they here to go rescue Rex? Or to help him search for Risk. That way someone else could make the call, someone smarter, someone who was okay with accepting that they'd left a comrade to die.

"You guys have 6 minutes." Zephyr reported quietly.

"Oh Great One," Rex said over the comm before erupting into another plea for mercy "Guys come on! I know I can be a real pain in the back bumper sometimes! But please don't leave me here! I don't want to be offlined! I don't want to DIE!" Rex's voice continued to rise, sounding like the corvette AI was on the verge of hysterics.

"Calm down, if you die you could at least die with some dignity." Zephyr said gently. "Getting hysterical won't help."

"Says the train sitting safe and sound outside the city!" Rex wailed. "I don't want to die! Oh Great One please don't let me die!"

Hawkeye felt something sting in his processor, like something in him was hurting at the sound of Rex's pleas to be spared. A check confirmed his processor and all his components were fine but the sense still lingered. A part of him told him he HAD to save Rex.

He didn't hate Rex, Rex could be a pain but the corvette had never been cruel. He'd joke around and if he seemed to perceive that you weren't at your best for any reason he'd try and make it so the world seemed a little brighter. Or that the world was stupid around you and you were lucky to have your processor functioning right. Either or.

His rotors picked up speed carrying Hawkeye higher into the air as he turned towards Rex's direction. Risk had told him to have a backbone, whatever that term meant. Since it involve animal's internal structure it was of human origin, and most humans enjoyed saying to toughen up.

Well at least the army ones seemed to from what he'd gleaned off videos of soldiers telling off their weaker peers to toughen up.

'_Very well Risk I'll toughen up, I'll save Rex.'_ Hawkeye thought as he began to fly toward's Rex's direction.

'_Even if I have to deal with leaving you behind.' _

/-/

A/N: So that's all for now. I should probably write more but I think I'll save Hawkeye's rescue and Discovery's arrival for a bit later. Also in the next chapter we'll see what Speedy intends to do to try and save the crazy human's lives.

In the mean time here's a poem i wrote in creative writing class last spring for all you readers to enjoy:

Limmerick Wars

By: Speedstar, Typhoon and Zephyr II

There once was a plane named Typhoon

Who liked to perform Sonic Booms

She stole some fuel

In hopes she'd be cool

Only to look like a loon

There once was a van named Speedy

In terms of affection he was needy

He waited all day

For kids to come play

Until he just looked creepy

There once was a very old train

Who was friends with a van and a plane

She knew their dislike

Often caused strife

And it was driving her freaking insane

There once was a van and a plane

Who were very good friends with a train

'We're sorry Zephyr'

'We'll try to make it better'

'And work to stop causing you pain'

Poor Zephyr.

Please Review your support is appreciated!


End file.
